Jeena
Jeena is a Planetary Patrol officer and Rallen's partner. She is a communications and research specialist whose knowledge comes in handy on missions that involve the collection of data on ancient relics and technologies. Jeena can be feisty and ambitious at times; she occasionally forgets to report back to Commander Grant and gets into trouble for this. As Rallen uses mysterious creatures called "Spectrobes" to combat malevolent beasts known as "Krawl," Jeena is responsible for relaying critical information to him. Jeena has long, pink hair and blue eyes. She is voiced by Michelle Ruff. Story ''Spectrobes'' The Distress Signal Jeena, an NPP Junior Officer, travels via spaceship through the Nanairo system with her new partner, Rallen. A distress beacon is detected; with permission from Commander Grant, Jeena and Rallen decide to investigate. Suddenly, several strange, dark vortexes appear. Jeena and Rallen follow them to the surface of a nearby planet. The Sleeping Man Jeena and Rallen investigate the remains of a downed ship. Amongst the wreckage, Jeena finds an unconscious survivor. The Battle Jeena shows Rallen the survivor she found; she does not believe her partner when he tries to tell her he was just locked in combat with mysterious creatures. The survivor, an old man, awakens. Call Me Aldous Jeena is introduced to the survivor by Rallen; the old man asks to be called "Aldous." Tells Jeena and Rallen that dangers creatures known as "Krawl" are about to invade. The only way to stop them is for Rallen to learn to control other beasts called "Spectrobes." Komainu Jeena and Rallen take Aldous aboard their ship. The old man teaches Rallen that Spectrobes can be found in fossil form deep underground; Jeena watches as her partner digs one up. Just then, the Krawl attack, and Jeena is forced to flee back to the ship with Aldous while Rallen holds the monsters off. Wake Up Jeena watches as Rallen uses a device Aldous installed on the ship to awaken the fossilized Spectrobe he found earlier. The Krawl Jeena travels back to headquarters with Rallen and Aldous. The trio reports back to Commander Grant and is attacked by a giant Krawl. In the wake of the attack, Jeena and Rallen are tasked with learning everything they can about the Krawl. School of Hard Knocks Jeena and Rallen visit every planet in the Nanairo system in their attempt to stop the Krawl invasion. The two report their progress to Commander Grant; Jeena tells Rallen he needs to "get serious" about learning to use his Special Forces equipment, but the boy dismisses her words and pays a visit to Aldous, who has just finished installing a new machine on the ship. Jeena goes to check on Rallen and discovers that one of his Spectrobes has evolved. The Ancient Ship Jeena and Rallen learn over the course of their journey that the Krawl have established a base on the seventh planet in the Nanairo system. However, their ship is not powerful enough on its own to take them to it. Jeena helps Rallen use the Keystones he collected on Nanairo's other planets to power up a larger ship that once belonged to an ancient civilization. The ship takes Jeena and Rallen to the Krawl base. The Last Stand Jeena and Aldous watch from the ship as Rallen faces the Krawl in a final battle. Jeena orders Rallen to retreat when his Spectrobes are defeated by the Krawl leader; the boy does not listen and instead activates a Geo to summon an Ultimate Form Spectrobe. The Ultimate Form Spectrobe easily defeats the Krawl leader. ''Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals'' The Ruby Mineral Several months after their last adventure, Jeena and Rallen engage in a simulated chase against a trio of Krawl at NPP headquarters as Commander Grant observes. Jeena reprimands Rallen for his brashness. The Dark Spectrobe Jeena is alerted by Commander Grant to a Krawl presence on Genshi. Jeena learns that Rallen has abandoned her, however; together with Professor Wright, Jeena rescues her self-absorbed partner just as he is about to be eliminated by a Dark Spectrobe under the command of a High Krawl named Maja. Partners Jeena and Rallen argue in a hospital on Kollin. Jeena then meets with Commander Grant, who is examining a large fossil. Professor Kate visits Jeena as she tries to unveil the fossil's contents. Later, Rallen contacts Jeena from inside their ship and reveals that more Krawl have been detected on Genshi. Jeena urges Rallen to go on to stop them without her; she assures him she will be along soon. Back for More Jeena arrives on Genshi to find that Rallen has once again been defeated by Maja's Dark Spectrobe. Jeena intervenes and grants Rallen's Spectrobes powerful, new Custom Parts, which they use to destroy the Dark Spectrobe. As Maja flees, Jeena approaches Rallen and reminds him that he was only victorious because of her. ''Spectrobes: Origins'' Appearance Personality Abilities Equipment Category:Spectrobes characters Category:Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals characters Category:Spectrobes: Origins characters Category:Female characters Category:Human characters Category:Members of the Nanairo Planetary Patrol Category:Protagonists